Various embodiments of the invention are related to promotional systems, and particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a real time incentive to a user of a promotional system. Applicant has discovered problems with and related opportunities for improving sales of promotions. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved certain identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.